


Secret Silk

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foggy in panties, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Foggy, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a DKM post.<br/>http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/5006.html?thread=9231502#cmt9231502<br/>"Foggy likes to wear ladies underwear. Not everyday just now and then, it makes him feel good and no-one knows. Only Matt does, because when Foggy moves the different fabrics sound different as they rub against Foggy. And Matt can't tell Foggy he knows because at first Foggy doesn't know about his senses, then because Foggy would think Matt listening to him underwear was 'creepy' and it drives Matt crazy. He hears that whisper of silk and scratch of lace and suddenly he can't think about anything else and he really wants to touch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Silk

Matt knows. Matt has always known, ever since the first time Foggy wore them out in public. He wasn't sure exactly what it was at first, the subtle difference in sound. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was. Sometimes, Foggy wears panties. It doesn't happen all the time, just every now and then. Matt has learned to pick up the differences between his usual cotton boxer briefs, the whisper of occasional silk, the drag of rare lace. Matt doesn't say anything about it at first, of course, because there is no logical reason for him to know that information. Once Foggy finds out about his abilities, Matt prays he doesn't connect the dots. If Foggy thought listening to heartbeats was an invasion of privacy, he would freak out if he found out Matt has been cataloging the difference sounds of his underwear. But Foggy doesn't say anything about it and he keeps wearing the panties as though it his little secret. 

Matt isn't sure if Foggy knows that he knows. He knows that Matt knows about every time he lied, he knows he can hear heartbeats and tell how long it has been since he brushed his teeth. But Matt can't tell if Foggy has realized he can tell when he is wearing soft clinging silk trimmed with lace under his suit. It drives him crazy, knowing what Foggy has on underneath. But he can't bring it up. What is he supposed to say? “Hey, in case you were curious, my powers do extend to knowing that you have a pair of silk panties on right now and fuck, Foggy, that's the hottest thing I've heard?” So, he doesn't say anything.

The first time they kiss, Foggy isn't wearing panties. Which, it isn't because Matt cares, he just notices. The same way he can tell that Foggy had a sesame bagel with cream cheese for breakfast, or that he took a shower before work. It is just background sensory information. And maybe he thinks about the panties a little bit more often then he should but with Foggy kissing him all deep and needy, it really doesn't matter what he's wearing.

The second time, Foggy is wearing a pair of clinging silk panties. Matt wants to touch, wants to snake his hands into Foggy's suit pants and just _feel._ Foggy's heart is pounding even faster then last time and _fuck,_ Matt just wants to get his hands under Foggy's clothes. But they are in the office and Karen will be back with lunch any minute. Matt manages to pull away, panting and thinking of the wet spot spreading across the front of Foggy's silk panties. 

“Please tell me you are coming over tonight?” Matt breathes, leaning in to kiss and nip at Foggy's neck. 

“Yes,” comes Foggy's strained reply. “Definitely.”

 

 

When Matt finally gets Foggy back to his apartment that night, after kissing him thoroughly and undressing him slowly, he realizes Foggy isn't wearing the panties anymore. He isn't exactly sure when he took them off but he can't help the disappointed drop in his gut. He was too excited, too caught up in the prospect of getting Foggy home that he didn't realize he had changed out of the panties. He kisses Foggy again before he can sense Matt's hesitation. Matt wants to tell him he knows Foggy was wearing them when they made out this morning and that he was looking forward to finally getting his hands on Foggy's ass and cock wrapped up in silk but he just kisses him instead. 

 

 

Matt is going crazy. 

It has been three weeks since they became official. Three weeks of Foggy resolutely hiding his panties from Matt, as though that could ever work. He has worn them less then a handful of times since they got together and every single time he does, Matt is hard within minutes of the realization. All he can think about shoving those panties to the side and fucking Foggy while he's still wearing them, making him come with his leaking dick trapping in silk or lace. But Foggy still hasn't told him about it and it feels like a violation just to know, not to mention getting off on it. If Foggy wanted him to know, he would have brought it up by now, Matt reasons. 

But then Foggy wears a different pair for four days in a row.

By the third day, Matt is pretty sure he is going to lose his mind with lust. This has to be on purpose, right? Foggy's way of letting Matt know that he knows? Foggy doesn't got home with him that night, just as he hasn't gone home with him the previous two nights. Matt can smell arousal on Foggy, can tell that his smile is mischievous. This is definitely some kind of game.

On the fourth day, Matt can't take it anymore.

When Karen goes out to pick up lunch, Matt is in Foggy's office before the front door has fully closed behind her. 

“Hey, buddy,” Foggy greets, casual as can be. “What's up?”

“I-” Matt starts and stops. He swallows, throat suddenly very dry. “What color are they?” Matt finally asks, stepping fulling into Foggy's office.

Foggy grins. “What are you referring to, Matty?” Foggy asks, teasing. 

“You know what I'm talking about,” Matt insists.

“Hmm,” Foggy hums thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. “I'm afraid I don't, Matt. Care to enlighten me?”

Matt nearly growls. “What color are the panties you are wearing right now?”

“Oh? Those?” Foggy waves it off as no big deal. 

“Foggy.” Matt's voice is needy. 

Foggy smiles at him warmly, if not a little cheekily. “Red silk with black lace trim, obviously.”

Matt is across the room and rounding Foggy's desk in an instant. “You've been hiding them from me.”

“No,” Foggy corrects, “I've been teasing you with them.” Matt pulls Foggy up for a quick and dirty kiss before dropping to his knees between Foggy's legs. “Whoa, there.” Foggy puts his hands on Matt's shoulders, holding him back slightly. “Karen will be back any minute.”

“I just want to feel them,” Matt tells him in a rush. “I won't do anything else, just please, I need to touch them. Please?” he knows he is begging but he is past caring.

Foggy cards his hands through Matt's hair, leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Matt groans low in the back of his throat and makes quick work of undoing Foggy's fly. He groans again, louder, as his fingers graze against the silk of Foggy's now straining panties. “Oh, fuck, Foggy,” Matt breathes, breath ghosting against the dampening silk. 

“Okay, okay,” Foggy uses the hand in Matt's hair to drag him back. “Enough of that, Karen will be back soon,” Foggy reminds him again. Matt whines, shutting his eyes and leaning his head against Foggy's knee. “I'll come over tonight,” Foggy promises.

Matt whines again, shaking his head weakly against Foggy's knee. “We are leaving early today.”

 

 

Later, Matt has Foggy spread out on his bed stripped down to nothing but his panties. He is between Foggy's spread legs, face nuzzling against his silk clad erection. His hands are gripping Foggy's hips, holding him down against the mattress as he mouths at his dripping cock, the panties wet with saliva and precum. 

“Fuck, Foggy,” Matt moans, mouthing his way down Foggy's cock. “This has been driving me crazy forever.”

Foggy laughs, running a hand through Matt's hair and gripping a fistful of it tightly. “I thought you knew,” he confesses, tugging on Matt's hair lightly and earning a little gasp. 

“I can barely think when you where these things to the office,” Matt pulls the elastic band of the panties back just far enough to lick at the head of Foggy's dick. “Fuck, Foggy. You're so sexy. I'm gonna make you come in this panties, gonna ruin them.”

Foggy groans, bucking his hips up trying to get more of his dripping erection past Matt's lips. Matt pulls back slightly, snapping the band of the panties back against Foggy's waist. “Get up here,” Foggy grabs at Matt's shoulders, pulling him up to mash their lips together. Matt straddles Foggy, kissing him deeply as he grinds down against him, rubbing his naked dick against the silk of Foggy's panties. They grab and rut against each other, kissing messily. 

“Fuck, Foggy,” Matt breathes into his mouth. “Roll over.” Matt pulls back just enough to give Foggy room to roll over and push up onto his hands and knees. Matt presses against him immediately, hands gripping Foggy's hips and cock rubbing against the curve of his ass, precum staining the panties.

“Are you going to fuck me or just rut against me all night?” Foggy teases, pressing back and wiggling his ass against Matt's erection.

“I haven't decided yet,” Matt quips back. It's a lie. 

He reaches for the lube on the nightstand uncaps it hastily. He pours a generous amount on his fingers and tosses the bottle aside for now. He pulls Foggy's panties to the side with one hand while the other dips between his cheeks. Matt takes his time stretching Foggy open even though all he can think about is pushing into that tight heat and fucking him senseless.

Matt finger fucks Foggy until he is cursing and begging into the pillows below him, cock still trapped and leaking in the panties. “Jesus, Matt, please.”

“Language,” Matt tuts, pulling his fingers out and smacking Foggy lightly on the ass. He lets go of Foggy just long enough to slick up his dick with more lube. He grabs the panties again, pulling them back and lining up with Foggy's stretched hole. They groan together when Matt pushes in slowly, gripping the panties and pulling them against Foggy's skin on just the right side of too hard. 

It is all grunts, groans, and squeaking bed springs from there. 

“Come on,” Matt groans, “Come in those pretty panties, Foggy.” Matt rolls his hips, hitting right against Foggy's prostrate and making him shout. “Wanna feel you,” Matt babbles behind him, yanking the panties and thrusting deeply. He reaches his other hand around to cup Foggy through the silk, rubbing the soaking material over the head of his twitching cock. 

“Fuck, Matt,” Foggy manages before he comes, grinding back against Matt as his cock goes off, soaking the front of his panties further. Matt starts to come when he feels Foggy going off in his hand, muffling a shout against Foggy's shoulders. 

Matt pulls out slowly and they collapse beside each other. Foggy makes a face and groans as he shifts, feeling the damp and sticky slick against his sick. Matt laughs as Foggy wiggles against him and helps him tug the ruined garment off. 

“Sorry,” Matt mumbles, dragging Foggy close. “I think we destroyed those.”

Foggy laughs fondly. “I have others.” 

Matt smiles against Foggy's hair. “Good.”

Foggy hums thoughtfully. “We should get you a pair.”


End file.
